1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bearing structure in which a shaft is supported by a semi-floating metal bearing, and a turbocharger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional turbochargers have a configuration in which a shaft provided with a turbine wheel on one side and a compressor wheel on the other side is rotatably supported by a bearing housing. Such a turbocharger is connected to an engine, so that the turbine wheel is rotated by exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and the compressor wheel is rotated by the rotation of the turbine wheel via the shaft. The turbocharger compresses air in association with the rotation of the compressor wheel to send the air to the engine.
The bearing housing is provided with a bearing hole in which a bearing is arranged. The bearing is provided with an insertion hole into which the shaft is inserted. The inner circumferential surface of the insertion hole is provided with a bearing surface for receiving a radial load. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-193709 (PTL 1) describes a turbocharger including a bearing of this type, which is a semi-floating metal bearing. The semi-floating metal bearing described in PTL 1 is prevented from moving in an axial direction and a rotating direction of the shaft by a positioning pin inserted into the bearing housing and the semi-floating metal bearing.